


[洋岳]FANS

by ZJX



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZJX/pseuds/ZJX
Summary: 疯狂粉丝洋&乐队主唱岳





	[洋岳]FANS

岳明辉听见粉丝们疯狂的呐喊声，乐队鸣奏着的最后的高潮。唱词已终，他展开手臂仰起头，灯束瞬间从他身上移向乐队，逆着光的轮廓引发粉丝更加疯狂的尖叫。他闭着眼，血液上涌带动太阳穴的神经突突直跳，他享受地听着那些年轻女孩男孩们喊叫着他的名字——似乎有什么不对劲的地方，但他确切听见了几声轻笑，在喧闹中格外清晰，在睁开眼的瞬间又消失殆尽。

淡蓝的牛仔外套被扔下。他可能挣扎过几下，但此刻药物作用下的他露出一副迷茫的表情，透过一层薄薄的水雾看向他。

操，绝对是故意的。李振洋咬着牙想到。

他下台换了件背心。烟草、酒精、香水和汗水混杂的味道仍然围绕在他们身边，李振洋知道岳明辉换了件背心，他嗅着沾上些许汗液的干净衣物上的皂液味道，想，下台后岳明辉将吉他收好，脱掉演出穿的衣物，再用软布擦拭身体，接着套上这件背心，也许不少人都刻意或者不经意间看见了这个场面，也许他已经习惯这样的随意。

岳明辉感到那个男人变得愤怒——他被按在墙上，某一条小巷子的墙上，有硬物抵在他的大腿上，隔着两层布料依旧烫得他一颤，接着他的嘴唇被对方发狠地吮吸，身体被粗暴地掐出红痕。

大概是硬很久了，对方草草就着护手霜做了两下扩张就从正面挤进了他的身体。

疼吧，太疼了。岳明辉皱起眉，发出细微闷哼。

男人一只手捏着他的右胸，一手撸动他的性器，将他完完整整得控制住。他被一下一下顶撞着，裸露的背部和臀部被沙砾摩擦出细小血痕，堆积出杂乱的痛苦，快感埋没在其中根本无法冲破。

他喘着粗气愈发深地凿进他的身体，欲望永远没有尽头。射进去的时候他亲昵地在他颈边蹭了蹭，汗湿的发粘在一起。他也射了，被迫硬起，被迫射出。他被他抱起，很紧，几乎让他喘不过气。

岳明辉躺在后座，看着窗外灯光闪烁飞过，月亮始终一动不动，云块来了也不知道躲开。他闭上眼，刚才眼里继续的水雾终于有机会从眼睛里逃出，滑入发际。忽然有一种迷幻的感觉从小腹升起，在眼前炸开三四个烟花，他浑身一颤，像是从云端坠下。大概是性事的快感延迟了吧。

李振洋的公寓不大，几个大衣柜占去了不少空间，唱片海报照片堆在客厅，那张整洁的大床即使在黑暗中也格外显眼。他们径直倒在床上，李振洋凑上去吻了吻岳明辉的嘴，借着未清理的体液进入他的身体。他动得很慢但幅度很大，他被温柔地接纳。

还是很疼。

可他喜欢疼痛。

他被从后面贯穿，阴茎随着动作贴着柔软的织物摩梭，男人伏在他背上留下一个个细密暧昧的吻。他能听到男人随着动作加快而加快的喘息，他能感受到男人压着他的腰窝借力，他在想像是什么样的眼神落在自己身上。他被翻过来，在目光相接触的那一瞬间，他射了。

他脱力地瘫在床上，眼神聚焦渐渐变得困难，所有意识都融在一起一片混沌，而他沉入其中，感到软和又温暖。

有水淌过干燥的口腔，他迟钝地感觉到一丝甜味。

他在那个不算陌生的粉发男人的怀里，身上盖着那条沾满体液的被子。他喝光了一杯糖水，男人奖励地在他嘴唇上亲了一下。

睡吧，小辉。

嗯。他闭上眼，只消一秒，就又被拉入疲惫的梦境之中了。


End file.
